The Mystery of Prone's death
by The PIZZ4 GUY
Summary: Oneshot, On a dark night in Iacon, a famous scientist is murdered and there's multiple suspects, a bounty hunter, and a mercenary, will Prowl, Nightbeat, Muzzle, and Sideswipe solve the case or will they fail? find out now on 'The mystery of Prone's death' rated T to be safe


The mystery of Prone's death

Nightbeat

Iacon plaza

I took out a pen and a data-pad and started writing, I was in the silver-colored plaza, it was dark and the moonlight was providing me with light, scientist Prone had just been murdered, how? I don't know but my intentions are to find out "so, what do we have here Beat?" asked officer Prowl

"Don't call me Beat, my name's Nightbeat"

"Ok, what do we have here Nightbeat?"

"Y'know that scientist from Vos"

"Prone?"

"Yup"

"What about him?"

"He's dead"

Prowl scratched the back of his head and sat down on a chair near 'Hound's bakery' I grabbed a chair and sat down next to him "you know we have to take the body to the station right?" I asked "affirmative," answered Prowl "call in a dropship" I pressed a small button on the right side of my head and called in for a dropship.

The next morning

Police station

"What's up Nightbeat?" asked Muzzle as he entered the room, but stopped walking and his optics widened as he pointed a finger at the body over the table "I'm on a case" I said, Muzzle sighed with relief "who is he?" asked the small bot "Prowl," called Muzzle "fill me in" the police officer stopped scanning the deceased scientist and turned to Muzzle "his name's Prone," said Prowl "he's a sixteen million years old rich bot, he was a scientist in Vos and creator of many weapons, founder of a small town called Piltron, he's helped us in so many ways it's almost impossible you don't know him, he made several enemies while in his way to fame and successfulness I've got a list, most of them are in Vos and a few are in Iacon and Piltron" I grabbed Prone's body and put him in a coffin "who's our number one suspect?" I asked "Kangoultron" answered Prowl as he showed me a data-pad, Kangoultron was a twenty-eight feet tall young bot, with a yellow face, a red head and body with a light green visor, he was Prone's rival for seven million years until there was an accident with an experiment where Kangoultron tried to blame all on Prone, but the police thought he was insane and they sent him to jail for seven million years, and now he's free, living in Vos as a blacksmith "I'll go prep the dropship" said Muzzle as he left the room "Prowl…if things get bad, don't do anything like the incident in Crystal city ok?" I said "I won't" replied Prowl as he left the room, I just don't know if I can trust him.

Half an hour later

Vos

We had just arrived on Vos and Muzzle couldn't keep his mouth shut about how he always wanted to come and visit, a red bot, almost my size with a black head and a silver face with blue optics came and greeted Prowl, who the hell is he? I don't know but I have a feeling I'm going to find out soon "Sideswipe! Long time, no see" said Prowl as he shook Sideswipe's hand, I've honestly never seen Prowl so happy "now I know this for a matter o' fact, you never come here to visit, so what's the problem?" asked Sideswipe "we're here looking for a suspect his name's Kangoultron" I answered the question meant for Prowl "oh…him…sure I'll take you too him" said Sideswipe as he signaled us to follow him "you talk of him like he should still be in jail" said Muzzle "because he should, he literally made his street a minefield" said Sideswipe as he entered the elevators and so did we mere seconds after "what'd you mean?" asked Prowl as he pressed a button on the elevator control panel "if you get about fifteen feet close to his house you're going to blow up" answered Sideswipe with a chuckle "so Prowl, who's this Sideswipe?" I whispered to him "Sideswipe and I go way back! We used to be partners in Iacon, but there were…issues and he had to move to Vos, now he's police chief here" answered Prowl, we arrived on the first floor, the buildings were almost as tall as skyscrapers, the sun was shining on the structures, and the civilians were relaxing doing their everyday work, the three of us walked by the sidewalk, with Sideswipe leading us through the city "why don't we just transform?" asked Muzzle "there's a lot of traffic on the way there, it's better to just walk" answered Sideswipe.

Half an hour later

Kangoultron's street

Prowl

It was a very dark street, with a few cyber-rats running and squeaking around the sidewalk, there was a sign saying 'trespassing will result in you being blown up' Kangoultron lived in a two-story-high building with two buildings on the second floor and three on the first floor, the house violet colored, and it smelled like something died in there "well… we're here" said Sideswipe as he pointed at the building "let me scan for the bombs" I said as I activated my bomb-scanner, then I laughed "the bombs are about two million years old, and they're not even armed" Nightbeat started laughing so hard he fell on the floor and couldn't get up, Muzzle was confused and Sideswipe kept face palming and shaking his head, I approached the violet structure "don't y'dare walk any further y'cops we had a deal dang nabbit!" yelled someone from the inside possibly Kangoultron "a deal?" I asked as I turned to Sideswipe "he uh…he had something on us we couldn't let the public know, in return he wanted privacy" said Sideswipe as he jogged towards the house, and then everything went to hell, a window shattered and a gunshot was heard as Sideswipe was knocked back and started leaking oil from his shoulder, the young bot transformed his gun into a path blaster and returned fire, Nightbeat and I pulled out or pistols when two turrets emerged from the ground and started firing at us, Muzzle went and tried to pull Sideswipe to cover while Nightbeat gave him cover fire, and I was forming a plan "I warned y'damn cops!" yelled Kangoultron as a second shot was fired from the inside of the house hitting Nightbeat in the knee "I got it!" I yelled "Muzzle! Smoke grenade now! Nightbeat, throw a sensor grenade! Sideswipe don't move!" I yelled out orders, Nightbeat grabbed a silver sphere from his belt and threw it near the house at the same time Muzzle threw two smoke grenades blinding the turrets and Kangoultron, the second the sensor grenades hit the ground they scanned all life-signals in a twenty-feet radius and now we knew Kangoultron's exact location, I got out of cover and pulled Sideswipe away from the blinded turrets "Muzzle you're the smallest, can you find a way in there?" I asked "maybe…who here knows how to throw well?" asked the small bot.

Twenty seconds later

Muzzle

"I believe I can fly!" I yelled as I extended my arm as Sideswipe threw me to the roof, I hit head-first damaging my optics and audio-receptors for a few seconds, but nothing was badly damaged, and as the smoke cleared the sniper and the turrets started firing on the trio of bots, I took out my laser pistol and fired on the roof, making a circle, and after a kick to the roof, the circle fell down, and now I was inside the house "Muzzle to Prowl do you copy?" I asked as I looked around the room, damn this place was creepy, a small pink doll missing an arm and both optics with oil running down its mouth, and multiple collars made of fingers stuck to the wall "I read you Muzzle, do not engage Kangoultron, and if you do just place him in stasis lock with your stasis gun" answered and ordered Prowl "affirmative, I'll open the door as soon as he enters stasis" I replied as I slowly walked down the violet stairs aiming my pistol around the room, paintings of Prone hanged on the wall, but someone and with someone I mean Kangoultron drew a moustache, a beard, and horns on Prone, and there was barely any light in here, I checked on a room, room one clear "don't y'dare move y'cop" said Kangoultron as he poked my back with his sniper rifle, I slowly raised my hands and turned around "y-you aren't Kangoultron" I said to him as he raised an eyebrow "Kangoultron? He died a million years ago, I have a new name I am the mighty Kangular!" said Kangular as posed, I quickly took out my stasis gun and shot him, immediately sending him into stasis "different name, but same person" I say to him as his optics go dark and he enters stasis lock, I kicked his body and ran to the door and opened it "what the frag are you doing?!" I yelled at Prowl who was biting Sideswipe's arm, the police officer dropped the arm and aimed his pistol at me, he walked up to me and sniffed my body "me prowl want to know who you are" said Prowl "ok…this is weird, and I'm not going to get bit by you, or worse" I aimed my pistol and sent him into stasis lock.

Thirty minutes later

Sideswipe

Activating systems

Full body analysis…two percent damage to left arm, awakening from stasis in three…two…one…status: online.

My optics lit up their usual light blue and I looked around, Muzzle was tending to a damaged Nightbeat and Prowl, and Kangoultron had stasis-cuffs on their ankles and wrists "what the hell happened?" I asked as I got up and stretched out "well…it's complicated but it all happened back in the Crystal city"

"What 'bout it?"

"1/4 of Crystal city blew up, Prowl was in that ¼ of the city and it took seven weeks to clear the wreckage and find the survivors, and everyone kept bleeding out or went into stasis lock, and there were few survivors, the only way they survived was by adapting to the situation and become cannibals, every time a mission messed up very bad, Prowl went into cannibal mode, damn it I knew I shouldn't of had trusted him he bit one of my fingers!"

I looked at his hand, Prowl had bitten his pinkie fingers "so are we going to interrogate Kangoultron or what?" I asked, Muzzle stopped fixing Nightbeat up and gave me an odd look "he likes to call himself 'Kangular' now just saying" said the small bot, Nightbeat and I laughed "well, let's get this party started" I took out a custom-built sharp energon dagger and stabbed Kangular's hand, suddenly Kangular came out of stasis-lock and shouted in pain "why did you kill Prone you have twenty seconds or I stab the other hand!" I yelled as I shoved him against the ground "I-I didn't do it I'm innocent I swear! I haven't come out of my house for almost a century!" yelled Kangular as he struggled, I shot a look at Nightbeat who was already hacking into the cameras around the city "he ain't lying, he couldn't had killed Prone if he has been stuck in his house for fifty years" said Nightbeat as he showed a camera feed from his data-pad "that don't explain why the hell you had collars made of fingers" pointed out Muzzle "turbo-fox fingers, back in the days I used to hunt" replied Kangular, Nightbeat slapped Kangular in the face and kicked a small chunk of metal in anger "we did this for nothing?!" what the hell! Ugh! Damn it you must have something we could use!" yelled Nightbeat

"Actually…"

"Actually what?"

"Two days before the day I went to jail Prone had a big fight with some guy, I remember the guy saying something about killing him one day but I don't know you could probably find information in the library"

"Any specific library?"

"Try Skydive's library."

An hour later

Skydive's library

Prowl

I opened the door and entered the five-story-high building, the floor was a light red, with a silver walls, every six feet there was a bookcase, and in the left corner of the room was a bot reading a book about war "excuse me sir, we're looking for Skydive" I said to the bot as he closed his book "how can I help you?" asked the bot "we're looking for a book, something that could give us information in the incident where Kangoultron went to jail" I answered as I looked around the big library, Skydive had an orange face, his body was mostly silver but his torso had red and a little black "oh," said Skydive as his optics widened "that's um classified" Nightbeat took a step and showed him his badge "we're Iacon police officers" said the blue bot

"Iacon police officers?"

"Yes"

"We're in Vos

Sideswipe softly pushed Nightbeat away and showed Skydive his badge

"Vos police officer, may we see the book now?" asked Sideswipe

The librarian moved past us and went to a bookcase, and in a few seconds he took out a book and showed it to us "fourteen million years ago," said Skydive "and this is exactly how it happened, wait before we start this is Prone's journal."

Iacon

Fourteen million years ago

Prone

The two guards opened the door, the sunlight brightened the room, four to five flying cameras entered the room and hovered around filming us "my name is Prone, scientist and futurist," I introduced myself "and in two days I will reveal to the public something my team and I have been working on, we call it the apex armor, once placed in your chest the apex armor will expand into a huge set of armor being able to resist all kinds of attacks-" Kangoultron shoved me away and showed the camera the weapon he was working on "I call it…wait for it…the resonance blaster!" he shouted excitedly "oh, sorry I forgot, I am Kangoultron future savior of Cybertron and scientist, I have been working on the resonance blaster, it is very similar to a sonic cannon except this is stronger than the sonic cannon, it's more effective, more accurate, and a faster rate of fire!" the guards ordered the cameras to leave and when they did they closed the door "boss said it's time to go back to the lab" said the tall, bulky red guard "did you see that! They totally loved my resonance blaster! I'm going to win that trophy!" said Kangoultron, but a medium-sized flier, red, silver, and blue colored with red optics brought out a heavy-blaster "keep dreaming you fools, because I Starscream am a genius and my weapon is clearly going to win the contest" said Starscream as he showed off his blaster "guys it's just about having fun and helping others, it's like you're only doing this because of the contest and let's be honest Starscream, the day something you build works is the day you become a prime and that's never going to happen" I said with a chuckle as I put the apex armor on my briefcase and left the room "hey Prone!" yelled Starscream behind me, I turned around and the scientist punched me in the face and started kicking me in the chest "I'll become a prime, and the moment I become one I'll have you hanged you bastard!" the guards came and restrained Starscream, I got up and cleaned the dust from my shoulders and shot a glare at the restrained scientist, he thinks he's going to become a prime now that's bad comedy am I right?

The present

Skydive's library

Nightbeat

"So I guess we're hunting Air Commanders now?" I said sarcastically, Skydive nodded and talked through his com-link "Starscream's hotel is two hours from here, room 453, don't worry I'm calling Astrotrain to give you a ride" said Skydive as he opened the exit door, Sideswipe, me, Prowl, and Muzzle walked through the door, we found a purple space shuttle outside the library, in bright black letters it said 'Astrotrain taxi, your safe transportation to anywhere since the beginning of Kaon' the four of us entered the shuttle and sat down on gray leathered chairs "where to?" asked the taxi "to the Air Commanders' hotel" I answered "that'll be forty-ninety-nine shanix kind sir" said Astrotrain as the ground opened up revealing about thousands of shanix "ugh, anyone got a quarter?" I asked "I do" said Muzzle as he gave me a quarter, I dropped the shanix onto the pile, in mere seconds it closed and Astrotrain turned on the engine and set destination to Air commanders' hotel.

Inside the library

Skydive

I filled my cup with some raw energon and sat on a chair drinking my cup, I should close the library I need to get some rest "hello sir, could you help me with something?" asked the gray, blue, and yellow bot "sure what is it?" I asked "you have twenty seconds to tell me where those cops went or I'll have your spark" said the stranger "they're going to Starscream's hotel please don't hurt me!" I yelled, but the stranger hadn't been true to his word, he had punched through my arm and ripped out my spark, and now my world was going dark.

Three hours later

The Air commanders' five star hotel

Muzzle

The cops including me got off Astrotrain and entered the hotel, which was colored golden, it had turned night, and there weren't that many bots in the street, Sideswipe showed his badge to the guy in the counter and we went to the elevator, the elevator was brown colored with a mirror on the roof, I pressed the button and the elevator started going up "so, what are we going to do when we find Starscream?" I asked Sideswipe as I reloaded his stasis gun "he's part of the military and high in the chain of command, so we cannot harm him in anyway, we'll just ask a few questions and leave" answered Sideswipe as the elevator door opened, and in front of us stood Air Commander Starscream "officer Sideswipe, I was unaware you lived in the hotel" said Starscream as he entered the elevator "I don't we're here to ask you a few questions" said Sideswipe as he jammed the elevator door "then ask, I've got an important meeting to go to" snapped Starscream

"Where were you the night of yesterday?"

"Trypticon space station"

"Why?"

"I was making sure the dark energon hadn't been robbed"

"Why do you think the dark energon would be robbed?" asked Prowl

"Because dark energon is very dangerous in the wrong hands" answered Starscream "now close the door so we can get to the lobby I'm already late for the meeting"

Sideswipe let the door close and the elevator descended "you promised Prone you would hang him?" asked Nightbeat "yes, when I become a prime" answered Starscream as the elevator door opened and a figure stood in front of us, with red eyes, and blue legs and arms, and a silver chest, he was holding a pistol and fired at Prowl, but completely missed as the shot hit Starscream's chest "evasive action!" ordered Prowl as he tackled the stranger, Sideswipe and I tended to the injure ex-scientist and Nightbeat called the Vos police.

Prowl

I kneed the stranger in the chest and shoved him against the wall, the stranger raised his pistol and shot me twice in the leg, I grabbed him by the head and threw him against a table (which broke in impact) the stranger transformed his arm into a missile and fired at me, I ducked and dodged the missile and shot him with my stasis gun, the strange bot glared at me as he went into stasis lock.

Thirty minutes later

Nightbeat

Iacon

I sat on the couch and relaxed, the police officers from Vos had arrived and taken the stranger now known as Axer into jail, he had been plotting against Ultra Magnus and realized through camera feed that Prone was spying on him and knew about the plan, and Axer had to kill him so no one could find out, and we solved the mystery "well, I think I'm going to go home," I said to Prowl who was reading data-pads y'know I'm sort of tired" the police chief just waved his hand and yawned, I was about to open the door when it opened by itself and Ultra Magnus stood in front with me with a bot behind him "Detective Nightbeat, it's a pleasure to see you" said Magnus, Prowl who had instantly come to my side was greeting and offering energon cookies to our visitors "I wish to introduce my new bodyguard, Hiplock" said Magnus as he pointed at the bot, he had a white face, red optics, and a green/black body he was almost Magnus' size "I'm going to explain the death of Prone tomorrow, at the science convention, and I hope you could be there as extra security" Prowl who was two steps in front of me was already hacking/checking Hiplock's profile I couldn't see much from here, but there was barely any information "we'll be there Mr. Magnus have a good night" I said as I shook his hands and closed the door as they left "there's barely any information about Hiplock how the hell did he become Ultra Magnus' bodyguard?!" asked Prowl as he stared into the data-pad "I honestly don't care I'm going home and get some rest" I said as I left the police station.

The next day

Prowl

Science convention

Hiplock called in sick, and so did I, Nightbeat and Muzzle were Magnus' bodyguards now, and after doing some secret interrogating Axer I found out Lockdown was the one to actually kill Magnus, so now I'm in a tall tower, with my stasis gun aiming around the room, after searching the universal databanks Hiplock was just another name for bounty hunter Lockdown, and this was the best position to snipe someone, I slowly opened the door and aimed my pistol around, clear, I walked through the edge of the building until I found Lockdown reloading his hand, I raised my pistol and got ready to fire when someone grabbed my pistol and threw it off the edge, a dark figure punched me in the face and took out a knife "Lockdown look what we have here" said the dark figure as he made a small cut on my neck "it's that annoying police officer," said Lockdown as he looked at me "kill him, he could mess up our plans" the dark figure raised his knife high into the air and got ready to strike when I grabbed his torso and pushed him away, I crawled away from the dark figure and transformed my hand into a path blaster, the dark figure leaped towards me and swung his knife into my shoulder, I grabbed him by the head and shot him with my path blaster, and threw his body off the window, Lockdown in vehicle mode rammed, transformed and crushed my hand with his foot, I fired at him with my path blaster, the bounty hunter transformed his hand into a hook and impaled me in the optic, I grabbed his arm and put my foot on his chest, I used all my strength and ripped off his arm, the bounty hunter groaned and whipped out a sword when "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST DON'T MOVE!" yelled a flier as he hovered above us "how the hell did you find us?" I asked at the bot "well…a body fell down" answered Silverbolt as he shot Lockdown with his stasis gun, the flier helped me up and informed me that Lockdown was going to Trypticon prison for his hundred of crimes he has done on Cybertron.

Aftermath

Ultra Magnus thanked me personally and gave me a medal as a way of saying 'thanks' I got promotion and a raise, and the police station was donated with fifty thousand shanix, Nightbeat quit since he eventually found a girlfriend and spent more time with her, but I haven't met her and Muzzle became my new partner, Lockdown was sent to Trypticon prison and now gets bullied by the rest of the prisoners, Starscream was fixed up and Kangular got a 'sorry note' from the police in Vos, it was just a normal case and we had solved it.


End file.
